Bunnyclan challenges
by The sleepless ghostly being
Summary: Here lies the challenges I've done for Bunnyclan.
1. Leitmotif

**Leitmotif**

 **The song I chose - _Autumn leaves - by Daniel Kajmakoski (the Eurovision song, entry of Macedonia year 2015.)_**

 ** _word count - 864 words_**

 ** _((I changed some lyrics, because it fits cats better, in case you might want to listen the the real song, I guess. Hahaaaaa))_**

* * *

Leaf-fall was lovely, but it was a time of change, something he'd come to accept wistfully some time ago. Either from green and yellow leaves to red and gold, or a change of other's heart. Marshwhisker would like to think about it as so.

Formerly he was nothing but a scrap of a kit, struggling to survive, for his loner mother passed away and left him to fend for himself. But he met Snowlight, then Snowpaw, in the dark of the night, it was a lucky strike, and she invited him to join her clan. Despite his mother dying a while ago, he was quick to recover from depression because of joining her clan, accepting the invitation.

And that's when he fell in love with her. Life was easy back then, being apprentices; they hunted, they trained, and they have fun. With each passing day, he fell for her harder and harder. He may had been tormented and looked down upon for not being a clan born, and he may had thought about giving up more than a dozen times, but because she was by his side, because she stood by his side, he endured it.

They spent time together often, enough to mark the old willow tree as their forever favourite place. Enough to create unlimited inside jokes. Enough to learn how to read each other's minds. Time passed, and he fell in love with her even more, enough to make his heart skip a beat every time he see her smile, her laugh, or when their fur brushed gently against each other.

That green leaf was wonderful, and he'd engraved it in his mind for as long as he's alive and breathing. But he could never seems to muster up the courage to confess his love for her, no matter how much he tried. And he'll sigh, and hope he'd has the courage soon.

Then, everything changed. When he became the Marshwhisker he is, and when the cute Snowpaw he used to love turned into the ever graceful and elegant Snowlight. And everything changed, that green leaf was the last time he'd see the bouncy and caring Snowpaw, for now she's no more the Snowpaw he used to know, she's the wise and loving and wonderful Snowlight, in leaf-fall.

He never saw it coming, _how could he_ , when they were having the time of their life in their apprenticeship? It's like elder tales come true, and he was sure it'd end with a happy ending. Slowly, they drifted apart, she changed. Or rather, he was being stubborn, clinging to what fragments of the past he had left.

 _You said we'd never change, but maybe we do._

There are attempts that he - no, both of them, try to repair their relationship. But something was amiss, the magic around them was gone. "Want to visit our old willow? Or visit those frogs you used to slip on?" She would asked, but her eyes lost their old secret glimmer. She's grown proud and ready to leave behind their stories, for the sake of something he don't know.

 _Oh love, it was all we've ever used to know._

 _But I could see your colours changed to red and gold._

The realization was breathtakingly startling and sad. _It was all he's ever ever known,_ and now everything were falling apart, like those leaf-fall leaves. _Now he could see her colours changed to lovely red and gold._ But he's the same old Marshpaw, he don't want to leave a part of them behind. Yet he know, she's now a beautiful shade of red and gold, nothing like the old green and yellow he - they - used to loved. So he braced himself.

 _Every moment will hurt, from the last to the first, and I'm trying to find a way to breathe._

Slowly, he acknowledged that it's changing, everything he's ever known and familiar is changing, she's falling away, drifting away. And he's falling, too.

 _My heart's beating like a million storm, 'cause you're the ground under my feet._

She's like the ground underneath him, supporting him since as long as they met, but now with everything changing, he's trying to hold on, but he's falling free. Like those leaf-fall leaves. And he had to get over her, and move on, and kept his feelings a secret. Because everything changed - she changed - and this time, he's alone.

In the end, She got herself a loving and caring mate, and he's left with his muse, so he guess this is the end of this romantic elders tale, a good old one-sided love, unknown to Snowlight, known to no one but him. _End the tale forever and after, and he's falling free._

It's all he'd ever used to know and cling to. And letting go of a part of him is painful. Every moment did hurt, from the last to the first. And in the end, she's all beautiful red and gold, and she moved forward, while he's trying to hold on to the nostalgic past and _Snowpaw_.

 _And I'm trying to hold on, but love, I'm falling free...like those leaf-fall leaves._


	2. Drabble

**Drabble**

 ** _word count_ \- 100 words! ((Maybe there's some miscount...))**

 **Somewhat a continuation on the last challenge and based on Taylor's back to December.**

* * *

She's glad, he'd wait for her. His guard is up, she knew why. Guilt is gnawing her.

If she could, she'd go back to leaf-fall and make it right again.

She's naive at the time. When he gave her his love, she threw it all away.

Until she realized freedom is nothing but missing him. And she wished she'd realized she loved him sooner.

She missed his dark fur, his sweet smile, so marvelous.

She's selfish, she's stupid, she knows.

But this Snowlight, swallowing her pride, saying sorry for that leaf-fall.

But if Marshwhisker's going to walk away, she understand.


	3. Finding bunnies

**Finding Bunnies**

 ** _Word count_ \- 1209 words**

* * *

It's not that she didn't felt guilty and scared. She did, and gravely so. Her legs are shaking from the weight of the situation, and she felt like crying. She still doesn't know herself why she trusted the cat. It may as well be an ordinary dream, but no, she's got to believe it. To trust the cat in her dreams enough to wander away from her mother. And perhaps doomed to be lost forever.

But it's for mother and brother. The cat said that she has a different path than her family, and if she come, mother and Mottle will be rid of danger. She wants both to stay strong and healthy, even if it's at her expense, she wants to protect them like how father used to, even at the cost of his life. Yet thinking is harder than doing it. She missed mother, she missed Mottle. What would they be doing now? Would they be searching for her? Would they missed her? Questions wormed restlessly in her mind as she trudged through the unknown territory, with fear and guilt producing a chilling feeling in her spine constantly.

Every now and then, a scary sound would echoed throughout the woods. She always jumps even at the slightest of sounds, let alone the scary echo that ricocheted in this shady woods. She want to cry, but she's afraid it'd hear her if she did. Besides, she has to be strong for mother and Mottle, they were the only family she's ever has. And she'd never allow herself to live it down if she give up and ran back to where both were sleeping, even if it means not seeing them ever again.

There it is again, the shadows that weaves between the trees. It's the times like this that she hates her noticeable white pelt with little black spots. She crouched fearfully and crept behind a row of brackens and brambles. Despite the barrier, something was still watching her. Every step, every ragged breathe, every moment of consciousness, it was watching her. She could be paranoid, she probably was, but at this point, she couldn't care less of her state of mind.

Something scurried away into the undergrowth. And a raven cried before it flies away. The sun drops even lower beyond the leafy horizon. She quickened her pace, hoping at least that she might outrun it before dusk, despite how hopeless it seems. _She'll be all right, she can do this._ She tried to coaxed herself. But her mind was erratic now, so were her paws. All she want to do now was get out of here real fast, yet she just can't.

Fatigue was getting to her head now. She stumbled on her own foot and it sent her sprawling on the soft, cold forest floor. Heaving herself up, she forced her legs to move and she staggered forward. The illusion of her being watched is going nowhere, instead it intensifies. Enough for her fur to fluffed out uncontrollably. Her legs was numb and her pads were aching, and she gave up not crying, but found she has no tears to shed. Maybe it was shame, guilt or fear that drove away all her tears, who knows, maybe it was all the above.

She was utterly lost on where to go, and she realized in that moment that mother and Mottle were the only family she knew in this unending vast land, where she would die given time. Barely, she could felt a soft breeze ruffling her pelt, and perhaps she was getting delusional, but she heard a whisper along the breeze; a very kind and loving tom voice that vaguely sounded wistful. _"Well done, Pounce. Remember, I'm proud of you."_ Before she was whisked down into a hidden burrow beneath her.

She tumbled along where the tunnel lead her to, until she landed onto a clearing of some kind. Gasps of all kinds were elicited around her, and she peeked from behind her eyelids. All around her were cats, all kinds of cats. Two cats were standing in front of her, one pretty brindled cat and the other a pale grey cat. The brindled cat padded up to her, and that's when she realized she's been shaking and crouching in fear.

The brindled cat smiled kindly. "Hello, I'm Brindlestar. Welcome to Bunnyclan." Brindlestar introduced herself. "What's your name, little one?" She shrink back slightly, but replied. "I'm Pounce..." She slowly gazed up to Brindlestar, and was stunned by the kind sparkling amber eyes. Brindlestar's eyes gazed gently at her "Your eyes are a lovely shade of sky blue, do you know that?" The brindle cat commented. Of course she knows. Her mother always said that, and that brought a smile to her face a little and she nodded. "We've been expecting your arrival. You were lead here, weren't you?" Her mind traced back to where it all started, and she nodded.

"You were meant to come here all along." Brindlestar explained, flicking her ears. "But here's the question that will really determine your fate; will you join us? You were taken here for a reason, but I'm not heartless enough to force you away from your family." Yes, family. She missed them more than ever. "It's your choice, young Pounce." Then Brindlestar sat down patiently in front of her, waiting for her answer.

But she need no time to contemplate on her choice again, she's already decided if she could protect her family, she will. And if her fate really did take on a different path, she would like to see where it'll lead her to. "I'll join." She stuttered, but nonetheless, bravely so. Brindlestar gazed at her sympathetically for a heartbeat, before nodding approvingly. "Very well." She then leapt on to the special stump. "All cats old enough to catch their own rabbits join me here by the Sacred Stump," Brindlestar called, despite the already formed crowd.

"I, Brindlestar of Bunnyclan, call forth Pounce. She has decided to join our clan. For this, I give you your kit name. Pounce, from now until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be known as Pouncekit." In that moment, her new name was all that echoed in the burrows of Bunnyclan. Unexpectedly also, she swelled with pride as others called out her name. It feels as she've known then for a long time, like family. She may still be clueless on this whole ordeal, or how Bunnyclan works, or even if this all is a dream. However she's willing to do it for mother and Mottle. Even if she may never see them again...

But then, a lesson her mother always used to taught her came to her mind. It was a simple and little did it mattered, but it's the little secret shared in their family, even with father. It's nothing big, just, a tiny little fragment of their family. "Thank you, Brindlestar!" Just like how her mother taught her. _Smile, and everything's going to be all right._ She smiled.


	4. Hunting assignment

**Hunting assignment**

 ** _Word count - 904 words_**

 **((just an attempt to create an open end ending. :q))**

* * *

The sky was getting increasingly darker, Larkpaw noted with slight anxiousness, almost missing the squirrel when he pounced on it. Carefully, he buried the squirrel next to him. He was always a jittery one, that's true, but today, the sky's different. He sniffed the air again, but no scent was present except for the promise of a heavy downpour. He was getting more and more agitated every heartbeat, and it's just one prey left to hunt and he'll be a warrior. Lashing his tail, he tried sniffing the air again, to no luck.

He shouldn't had poked his nose into elders' business and listen about the oncoming storm, not to mention that Doepounce said that it'll jinx the hunting assignment with its heavy pelting raindrops. He doesn't want to fail the last assignment as an apprentice, who would?! Furiously, he clawed a nearby tree in fustration, and it seems to help, maybe slightly, maybe a lot, but he couldn't care less of it now, he got to find one more prey scent, and that's it. With that in mind once more, he stormed off blindly, opening his mouth every so often in hopes of finding any scent but not rain.

He trudged on without much choice, inwardly he wondered where is his mentor, Nightleap was. Shouldn't this hunting assignment be postponed already? But on second though, Nightleap is pretty a strict mentor, he'd expect him to hunt in any condition anyway. He grumbled. "Prey, come out." Silence only answered him, and gradually the wind picked up speed. More did he grumbled, he was upset, of course. "Come out, please, I need to be a warrior. That foxheart Nightleap." Normally he wasn't this cranky, of course, but in a situation like this, how can he keep his head? Not to mention that he's easily flustered, too.

Suddenly, a thought flashed into his head. If land animals hide in their burrows because of the rain, wouldn't fish know about the rain and still be swimming around? The realization quickly lightened his mood, and he, who was giddy with relief now that the solution is near, made his way towards the stream that should be nearby. Rain started pouring down by the time he reached the stream, soaking him wet to his bones, but he was too relieved to care about such trivial matters.

To his utter happiness, there were a few fish swimming around. Despite the ripples on the water surface and the slow moving currents of water, these fish still idly move around, oblivious to the looming threat above them. Not wanting to waste any more time risk losing the potential prey, he changed his stance into sitting on his hind legs, like what his friend Pikepaw used to teached him. _Sit on your hind legs alone, and - don't lean in that much! You'd not want your shadow to startle the fish!_ Instantly he leaned away from the stream, a little impatient that it's a complicated ordeal, to him at least.

 _Now, see that silver gleam under the water?_ He strained his eyes into the depths under the ripples, and could see a rapid flash of light reflecting off a fish's scale. _Good, now ready your claws, you're going to pose, then strike. Ready, set...swoosh!_ The last part of Pikepaw's explanation always fail to enlighten him, but the part before that is very understandable. He raised his claw, aiming for that unlucky fish. But then, just as he was about to strike, things seems to, without any warning, move at a very miniature pace.

Now, his senses heightened, no, it skyrocketed. He could feel the rain splattering onto his back, the feeling of his claws outstretched, the fish slowly comes to its sense, the sudden blood roaring in his ears. He could be a warrior any heartbeat now, and he's going to slowly rise in ranks and become the deputy, then he'll find a beautiful mate and two litters of kits. He has dreams, he has hopes. _But who knows, these goals could be crush any heartbeat, too._ A subconscious voice in his head whispered gently. And with that, time returns to progress like normal. He shook his head distractedly, trying to get rid of the strange subconscious voice in his head. Without noticing, the formerly crystal clear water turning a murky brown ominously.

The fish suddenly darted away, and then he noticed the colours of the water changing. Nearby, he could hear the powerful roaring. Something in his gut snapped, a bad omen. He turned around, too late. In the direction of the roaring sound, was a gigantic wave of ferocious water, carrying down logs and debris he can't bother to recognize. A flash flood, he realized, dread clouding his mind. The mass of water rushed down the normally narrow stream, turning it into a forceful, fast flowing river. Too late to ran away now, he realized, a heartbeat faster just before the wave of the murky water hit him. Sending him flailing and spiraling into the depths of the raging currents.

 _Is he were to survive?_ Was the last thing he managed to remember before his consciousness was knocked out of him. In the same manner as how the air were knocked out his lungs. Cold, agony in his lungs, despair. _Then nothing._


End file.
